In the prior art, crop row feelers can be used to guide an agricultural vehicle, implement or sprayer down a center line between two rows during application of crop inputs. However, only a portion of the crop inputs, such as nutrients or fertilizer, may reach the plants in the rows because the placement of the crop inputs is not sufficiently precise. Some of the crop inputs run-off before they are absorbed by the plant roots, other crop inputs remain too far away from the plant roots to be used effectively by the plants in the rows, and sometimes may even contribute to weed pressure on the crops. Accordingly, there is need for a vehicle guidance system and method for offset application of crop inputs to precisely deliver crop inputs proximate to the plant foliage or roots.